1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to sports training equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved soccer training goal with the ability to rebound the ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training goals for soccer generally take the form of an actual soccer goal. Such an arrangement takes the form of a generally rectangular framework front opening with a pair of rear extensions angling downwardly from the front top corners of the front framework. A net then covers this framework except for the front opening. While similar in shape, these training goals are typically constructed of lighter weight materials than actual soccer goals to increase their portability. In use, the user kicks the soccer ball towards and into the training goal to practice the various skills necessary during actual soccer play. However, upon entering the goal the ball encounters the net, thus stopping the ball. It is therefore necessary for the user to approach and enter the goal to retrieve the ball before the ball may be used again to practice kicking goals.
To avoid this difficulty, it has been known to draw a representation of the goal opening upon a wall. The user then kicks the ball within the represented goal opening. Upon striking the wall, the ball rebounds such that the user may easily kick the ball again without needless running to retrieve the ball. However, ground conditions accurately simulating a soccer field are usually not found adjacent walls, the opaque nature of the wall does not accurately simulate an actual soccer goal, and wall structures of sufficient size and rigidity are not easily portable.